


The colours that we had

by ShadowPaladin



Series: Klance Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Blood, Character Death, Feels, Hurt, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sad Ending, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPaladin/pseuds/ShadowPaladin
Summary: It was just supposed to be another normal distress signal, another normal fight. Until it wasn't.Soulmate AU - You can't see colours until you meet your Soulmate. When your Soulmate dies, the Colours vanish again and the world is back to black and white.





	The colours that we had

**Author's Note:**

> Since I want to start writing more stuff again I asked for prompts on Instagram.  
> The Idea for this little thing came from the lovely ridemur!
> 
> Sorry, this was a bit rushed and it's not Beta-ed :')  
> Also, english is not my first language, so sorry for any errors!  
> Feel free to point them out to me!
> 
> EDIT:  
> Now this fanfic is available as a Podfic! I hope you enjoy it :3  
> https://soundcloud.com/user-805426842/the-colours-that-we-had-klance

  
Keith still remembered that moment he started to see colours for the first time like that day was yesterday. At the beginning he didn’t even realise when speckles of blue, red, yellow started to appear in his vision, repressing the black and white world he had known till that point. But at this very moment, other things were more important. For example, that tall, lanky boy in front of him, who turned surprisingly quiet for his usual chattery nature. It seemed like time has stopped, the whole universe only turning around those two.

The red Paladin remembered having seen this boy around the Garrison a couple of times. For whatever reason, he was always glaring at Keith from the corner of his eye. After overhearing a conversation of two other cadets he eventually found out that the boy’s name was Lance. But back then he didn’t really care about it that much.

That was until Shiro suddenly came back to earth. That’s when everything changed. In the end, Keith wondered why it had taken so long for both of them to realise that they shared more than a simple Rivalry. Not to mention that the colours didn’t start appearing from the first moment on that they looked each other in the eye. Apparently there was more to the whole Soulmate thing that both of them knew.

It took a long time for Lance and Keith to actually come in terms with their feelings. With the Faith they shared. But in the end, everything worked out. They had each others backs during fights, in the castle you always knew, wherever Keith was, the cuban Paladin wasn’t far away. The rest of the Team loved to mess with them, their Relationship specifically, calling them out to „get a room already“ when they were cuddling in the common room again. But most of the times they both didn’t bothered, just laughed about it.

Everything seemed so perfect. Until that one day, it wasn’t anymore.

 

It started out as always. The castle received a distress signal from a close by Planet. A Galra attack. It didn’t seem like such a big deal. The Paladins have dealt with such a threat countless of times already, so it was nothing new to them. But this time, something was different. Keith felt it as soon as they got out of their Lions. Something didn’t felt right, at all. He just couldn’t pinpoint it.

In the aftermath the black haired Pilot regretted not addressing his bad gut feeling to his team comrades. Who knows if everything would have turned out differently then?  
As they got into fighting, the Paladins got separated from each other. Still staying in contact through their helmets, they kept in touch regarding their positions and enemies.

  
At first, Keith didn’t notice the black and white dots appearing in his field of vision, being to distracted by the Galra soldiers who kept coming onto him. But as the dots got bigger and bigger, he froze. Something was _absolutely_ not right. And it had to do with Lance.

The attempts to reach him through his communicator failed. Alarmed, he tried contacting his other teammates, but even they were oddly quiet. Frantically slashing his way through the remaining soldiers, the boy started to panic internally, his vision loosing more and more color each and every moment. Somehow, he just knew where he had to go.

At the edge of a small forrest Keith could already see his other teammates standing in a circle around something - no, someone, with sunken shoulders. Running towards them, he broke through the circle to see Hunk kneeling on the ground. the lifeless body of his best friend in his arms. Tears were staining his face as he looked up at the red Paladin.

He couldn’t believe his eyes. Right there in front of him laid his boyfriend, covered in cuts and blood, his chest barely moving. Keith fell down on his knees, taking the body from Hunk’s arms and holding him close to his chest. His view was blurry from yet unshed tears.

Slowly, Lance’s eyes opened, a small smile forming on his lips. Looking Keith straight in the eye, five last words left his lips, before his body went limp in the boy’s arms. A desperate scream of agony filled the air, as he let the tears go and crumpled down, still pressing the lifeless body close.

Blue was the last thing he saw, until the last bit of color vanished forever, leaving the world in dreary black and white again.

 

_„I’m sorry. I love you.“_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you at least enjoyed it a little bit!  
> It would help me a lot if you'd tell me what you think of it :3  
> Also, you can always give me some Prompts for future pieces!


End file.
